Family Update
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Are you sure that's him, dear?" a middle aged couple walking around the chicken wire fences. "Yeah, Tatsuya showed me the files, apparently he doesn't like other co-workers now they kept him here, the poor boy" said by her husband who looked saddened.


Title: Family Update

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou Wa Maid – sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Are you sure that's him, dear?" a middle aged couple walking around the chicken wire fences.

"Yeah, Tatsuya showed me the files, apparently he doesn't like other co-workers now they kept him here, the poor boy" said by her husband who looked saddened.

"Well, as said he is attached to our son, now he can't work without him" his wife replied.

"Well, that's why I pulled a huge favor from Lassic to get him right?"

"Glad we'll have another son" she giggled, "Wow he's big"

"Well, its normal" shrugged her husband, "But I bet when Scott comes home, he'll be delighted to see his new baby brother" chuckled by the man.

When they got close, "RUFF!" a loud bark startled the couple, "I think this is him…" she pointed, "Loudest and scariest bark"

"Like Scott" added by her husband as a joke.

"He's all bite though" she commented.

"That too" he chuckled.

"So how are we getting him home without getting hurt?" she added and his sweat dropped.

"Hold on…" he noticed the tail wagging when her husband sat by the fence, "I think he knows our scent?" he noticed when the dog's snout started to niff his sleeve, but became aggressive after, "I guess not"

"I see that you found the trouble maker" another voice came in and greeted the couple, "He's your son's partner, now he refuse to work since it wasn't Captain Rachester who's handling him, fifteen trainers were bitten and attacked in the process actually" he told.

"He formed a bond with Scott, didn't he?" Patricia looked at the German Shepard who went back to his doggy bed and turned his back to them.

"Poor boy" cooed by her.

"Poor trainers you mean, I mean they were all unable to work after his little spite, so we just put them there since he has no use"

"Well, it was Scott who cared for him, no wonder he wouldn't work with anyone else, I mean the boy who used to care for a squirrel when he was a boy was so attached it became domestic and was potty trained!" Patricia.

"That I didn't know, well, I'll call in the master care taker to put him on a carrier for you take him, it will be good since he may be at use as being a service dog for him, I heard he has those episodes of anxiety and depression?"

"He does, by the way, Solon, thanks for letting us have him" said Yuu.

"No… Thank you for taking him, no one in the ground unit wants to be in our program after hearing about him"

"Patricia giggled, I don't know what will our other sons react seeing their new baby brother but we'll manage" Patricia pointed.

"Now to take him home" Yuu stated.

* * *

The trip to taking him to their home was easy, but the transferring of cage wasn't, although he had taken Patricia's scent he calmed down, putting his paws together and laid down he started to whine, to Yuu's shock the dog let Patricia pet him, "Careful honey" he said.

"I know, I scared but I think he knows my scent?" she said, "Good boy" he patted him more.

"I think he does… and I don't know why…"

"It's like he's emotionally attached?"

"Probably" suddenly he's in attack mode towards Yuu, "Fine, all sons are all yours now" he said to Patricia who giggled.

"Calm down boy" she patted the dog who calmed down.

Days later he was off the cage and leash he was tailing wherever Patricia goes her two older sons with their lovers finds it cute and comments, it's like a four legged Scott in the castle, his barks is loud, like Scott who gives orders to the Cavalry guards or the stationed guards in the castle, however for days that the dog stays he was alert and like working, he is fussy around the family especially with the duke like he knows, that is his partner's family.

"I think we should call him, this had been going on for a week and it's bothering us as well" pointed by the middle grandson to their grandfather.

"I agree with Takumi, he knows what to do and can return the order in this place, the servants' areas are limited now that there is a threat and the experts we hired is not doing well" added by his grandfather.

"This might just be joke or something, the experts found nothing" the eldest grandson pointed.

"I'm not risking it, I'm calling him" with that the old Duke called for his youngest grandson who's in his camp training and waiting for a special order for dispatch.

And shortly after their call was responded as they youngest came back, all full in his military combat, strapped with his trusty rig vest full of ammunitions and pistol, on his thigh is trapped with a huge commando knife, service guards saluted when he barked ' _at ease_ ' to them, a loud actual bark was heard and screaming ladies from the touring people was mixed in.

His eyes widened when a huge brown dog jumped and tackled him to the ground, "Down!" he called and the dog still wagged his tail yet put his paws on his chest and lay there, "Wrangler?" he called and the dog barked, Patricia who's all worried why the dog started to go frenzy, "Private!" he then hugged the dog and he was like a little boy receiving his first puppy.

"How are you?" he questioned like the dog is going to answer, "And why are you here?" the dog started to lick his face giving him his own puppy kisses.

"He's your new baby brother, I hope you don't mind" said by Patricia who looked warmed seeing his son finally smile.

"I don't" pouted his father.

"What did he do to you?" Patricia asked in giggles and Wrangler barked at him.

"That… I can't go near to you without him attacking me" he pointed.

"It says I'm his mom" she said and petted the dog.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked their son.

"Family update, we used to have eight members, now we have another" said Yuu chuckling, "That means he's now permanent part of this family"

His son was stunned and started to hug and ruffle the dog, standing up his grandfather appeared and told him the situation, "On standby, follow when called, under stood?" he instructed to the service guards who gave him an affirmative reply.

"You're too lax, buddy…" he sighed seeing his now a little chubby partner, "This is a job, go search" with that command the dog and the ears pulled back and immediately ran around the halls, Scott's heavy vest clamors when he follows and the servants were all stepping aside, with the six legs running around the halls only halting by the Duke's study, Wrangler put his pawns down and laid on the floor whining on an armor.

Yuu who followed the two and was followed by his two sons, knew there is something wrong, when Scott was about to remove the helmet of the armor he stopped and puts it back, "Amir, I need a little help with a class S explosive in my family's home" he called out to his radio, "Sir, calmly tell everyone to step out the yard for me, this one's class S no wonder the detection dogs did not find it" he told and Yuu calmly led the family first and Gerard helped with the servants and practically everyone.

A helicopter arrived and the guy he called on earlier with a Middle-eastern and Japanese mix look went out, he was wearing a Shemagh bandana on his head and neck, wearing the same uniform and equipment rig vest, he rushed in while talking to the radio.

Moments later they were hoisting the heavy medieval armor in care out the open yard father from the people, they can see the dog on alert behind his handler, until they saw the two boys sighed in relief sitting on the ground.

"I'll bring this to the office and see the mark if it is real, for now check all perimeters for confirmation" ordered by the guy who defused the bomb.

"Copy" with that they separated and went to report to his grandfather.

After checking the place one last-time and declaring it was clear, however he suggested that they would frisk and get a metal detector for those that enters and exit the castle, knowing their long family traditions of letting tourists in is a big risk, and highly trained canines for inspections, Wrangler not included since he is now a civilian and lives with the Duke's family.

With his short break he decided to get his dog in shape again to watch everyone at home, although Yuu was a little too happy that the dog is away from his wife and he can have her again until, "Why is he so aggressive towards boys?" Yuu asked.

"He hates those handers who tried to care for him after me" replied by his son, "So he thinks you're one of them, even Takumi or Gerard"

"Why not Grandfather?" asked Gerard as he can finally pet the dog.

"He's to old to be a handler so he knows"

"Rude" replied by the old man and the family laughed except Scott.

"Sir, the recruits came in" one of the military staff requested to be in service in the Raven castle reported to Scott.

Yuu smiled seeing his son wearing his own RAF shirt and cargo pants and boots, matching his dog's ballistic bag vest, "Sargent" upon hearing the dog's former title the dog follows at his heel dropping his thick lead.

For damage control dealt by Gerard as the family head, with the criticism of their weak security, however to divert the topic Lisa his fiancée decided to make an article about the hero of the Rachesters who is the new update of their family, an image of Scott and Wrangler in military uniform that that with a leash and vest on was taken, and beside it is where he is with a Dicken Gallantry medal after serving three tours with his partner and in the process getting him injured, Scott is with his servince formals where he is wearing his uniform dress with his ribbons, medals, badges and sash, they were on that usual handler position where Scott holds the leash short – the article went on with the story on how the dog came with the family and why they took him, revealing that before the youngest was sent to RAF he was sent to the canine unit since he is weak on interacting with people so he needs to learn socializing and there he met his partner who is just three months old puppy, now that the puppy grew to four years he is discharge after he can't work with anyone.

After the article went out the criticism dropped and went on to buy the article.

"You miss him don't you boy?" a whine was given to Patricia who petted the dog who's on Scott's bed, "I know I miss him too, but I think he'll be okay" she continued.

Until he heard a voice, he jumped off the bed and went to the lady maid who immediately gave him lots of belly scratches and treat, Patricia's eye brow raised knowing it was Priscilla, she mused knowing the dog is now also attached to her.

"Well like master like pet" and she left.

~END~


End file.
